<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could You Spare Some Change For Gas? I Need to Get Myself Away From This Place by AU_Ruler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446722">Could You Spare Some Change For Gas? I Need to Get Myself Away From This Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler'>AU_Ruler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Destiel, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Humour, I come from the P!ATD and FoB school for naming things, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smash Mouth, Weddings, because when these two idiots are involved I just can’t seem to escape it, both in later chapters though, brief Adam Milligan/Samandriel, brief Garth Fitzgerald IV/Benny Lafitte, gabe worries about sam, road trip au, sam worries about gabe, sideships that might surprise you, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's heading to Lawrence alone. That's his plan. Until he meets a strange man at a gas station who is also going to Lawrence and agrees to give him a ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't planning on posting this until it's closer to finished but this has been sitting in my wips since December 2018 and I don't know if I ever <i>will</i> finish it. Plus, chapter three is one of my favourite things I've written, so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gas dial was almost into the red when Sam pulled into the gas station. He sighed heavily when he noticed that every pump had been taken. It wasn’t too bad, though. There were no true lines, and he was able to get right behind a person currently pumping gas. He looked up as he waited and made a mental note of the number. When the guy in front of him was done, he’d have to be quick to run in and pay for the gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less than a minute went by before he was moving up and running in. On the way to the counter he grabbed a coffee and a packet of powdered donuts. There was a bored looking teenager at the counter, pink hair flopped carelessly over her one eye and fruity gum in a bubble that popped as soon as he stood in front of her. Her voice sounded as bored as she looked, the tone distracted and monotone as she took his purchases. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when he added the twenty on pump six to his purchases. His eyes wandered to the security camera display that sat next to her as he grabbed his items and he frowned. It looked like there was someone at his car, but with the fuzzy image he couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he left the building, he saw that the image wasn’t wrong. There was a man leaning against his car, blonde hair lifting in the gentle wind. His arms were crossed in front of his chest. The dark leather jacket he wore seemed a bit odd in the warm weather. Though, Sam reasoned that he couldn’t really judge someone on their weather appropriate clothing since he currently had on a t-shirt and flannel. He cleared his throat as he approached the car, and the man turned to him. For a moment all he could register were bright, shining golden eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place,” the mystery man told him with a grin that bordered on cheeky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” The words gave Sam pause and he frowned. Something about them itched the back of his mind, and he knew he had heard them in another place, though he wasn’t sure where. “Sure, where’s your car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t have one.” The man shrugged and pushed himself off the car, his hands moving to the pockets of his dark blue jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you asking for gas money?” Sam asked, a crease of confusion between his eyebrows as he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice breaker,” the man answered easily, the grin never leaving his face, “So, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam considered just ignoring him for a moment as he moved past the shorter man to stick his purchases in the car. The man moved with him and Sam figured nothing bad could happen from it, so why not? “Lawrence, Kansas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a coincidence!” The man’s grin turned into a full smile, his eyes glittering with it. Sam’s mind stilled for a moment at the look. It worried him, the way the stranger’s eyes lit up. Twinkling mischief and golden fire. He couldn’t deny the warmth that blossomed lightly in his chest at the look. Like flowers opening up to the first rays of spring. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't ignore that warmth. Or push it down with annoyance. “That’s where I’m going, too. Can I hitch a ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sam immediately deadpanned as he stuck the nozzle into the gas tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Sam turned to the shorter man at his sudden pleading tone and immediately regretted it. The puppy eyes he turned to were powerful, and despite not knowing the man Sam had a feeling that he wouldn’t be able to say no if he continued to look. So he trained his eyes on the pump and watched as the black numbers changed. “My car got trashed, so I can’t use it and my brother’s getting married in a few days. He’s gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if I miss it. Promise I won’t be a nuisance. And I can help pay for gas and snacks on the way there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam breathed deeply as the man talked, and blinked in surprise when he moved so his hopeful face was right in front of Sam. He bit his cheek as he felt his resolve slipping. It was doubtful that the strange man’s brother would actually kill him. But, he had promised to help pay for things, and that could be very helpful. A heavy sigh left him and he nodded. The man smiled brightly, and Sam felt his stomach flutter again for a second before he pushed it back down. Then a hand was thrust up and close to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” The man drew the word out, and Sam answered the unasked question as he took the smaller hand in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” the man nodded as he gave Sam’s hand a firm shake, “Gabriel. Anyone tell you that you have huge hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam blinked at Gabriel’s question and pulled his hand back. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you do,” Gabriel hummed. Sam watched as Gabriel moved over to the passenger side and flopped down onto the seat. The machine behind him beeped to tell him it was done, snapping Sam out of whatever trance he’d just been put under. He watched Gabriel from the corner of his eye as the short man leaned forward in his seat to fiddle with the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t work,” Sam absently told him as he placed the nozzle back on the hook. When he entered the car, slightly slamming the door behind himself, he was met with a look of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What person drives around without a working car radio?” Gabriel asked him incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I do,” Sam shrugged. He put the car into drive and started to leave the gas station. After a few minutes of feeling surprised eyes on him, he glanced at Gabriel. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be insane,” Gabriel whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam turned to Gabriel, the car now paused at a stoplight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane, I got in the car with an insane person,” Gabriel said again, and nodded sagely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> insane?” Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’m not the one who got in a car with a total stranger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you are the one who agreed to go on a road trip with one,” Gabriel pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am.” Sam agreed and got the car going again as the red light turned to green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be an ax murderer,” Gabriel told him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So could I,” Sam responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could, but it would be unlikely for two ax murderers to meet like this,” Gabriel said. Sam felt his eyes leave him as the seat under Gabriel gave a faint squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would make for an interesting story.” Sam smiled and Gabriel hummed. A few seconds of silence followed before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how have you not gotten your radio fixed?” Gabriel asked as he started to fiddle with it once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just haven’t gotten to it.” Sam shrugged. “My brother normally does that kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I could fix it?” Gabriel offered and Sam glanced at him again. He was bent over to better look at the radio, and the shadows from the dashboard darkened the gold to a whiskey. Gabriel gave him a look and Sam quickly looked away, worried he had somehow watched the colours swirl through those eyes a moment too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it, just don’t break anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Sammy,” Gabriel chirped before he started to mess with the radio with vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam grumbled, his grip tightening on the wheel ever so slightly. He wasn’t sure why the nickname bothered him so much when Dean often referred to him by it. Though he had a feeling it had something to do with how wrong and condescending it sounded out of anyone else’s mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But from Gabriel, it hadn’t really sounded like all that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a part of his mind that he ignored told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Sam-a-lam,” Gabriel said with a smile in his voice. The nickname made him frown, but it wasn’t Sammy so Sam loosened his grip on the wheel and let it slide. “Hey, if I fix this can I control the radio till we get there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sam rolled his eyes. The thing had been out of commision for the past couple of months. There was no way Gabriel would get it to work in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their journey continued in silence for a long while after that. The only noises were the ones outside, and Gabriel next to him, still messing with his radio. Then there was a sound of triumph from the passenger seat and music started to softly play from the radio. Sam was impressed for all of five seconds before Gabriel popped in a cd he had pulled out from who knows where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Sam asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Gabriel’s Epic Road Trip Mixtape’,” Gabriel answered, hands moving out in an arch. Then a crash of cymbals came from the speakers and Gabriel leaned back in the seat. The sound of plastic could be heard just above the song’s intro and Sam glanced back over to see Gabriel pop a powdered donut into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Those are mine,” Sam said, and the words didn’t come out as pouty. If they did, he blamed a lifetime of living with Dean stealing bites from the few sweets he ate. Gabriel had the nerve to give him that cheeky grin from earlier, lips now dusted with sugar. Then words started and Sam was momentarily distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every morning, I wake up just the same-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Smash Mouth?” Sam deadpanned the question. He already knew the answer, he just wanted Gabriel to confirm it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Samuel. Yes it is.” Gabriel replied with a smile. A sigh escaped Sam, and he rolled his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course it was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words from the first song faded, Gabriel’s humming fading along with it. Silence didn’t even have a chance before the next song started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some-body once told me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, they had gotten to another red light by this point so Sam could turn in his seat and stare at Gabriel disbelievingly. “Is this just a disc of Smash Mouth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Heat of the Moment is also on it,” Gabriel told him with a smile. Sam looked at him for a moment longer, mouth open and eyes blinking. Then a car behind them honked and he had to look back at the road as he got them moving again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have a disc of Smash Mouth songs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re great!” Gabriel smiled widely, his words happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The band is a meme,” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I liked these songs long before they were meme-ified,” Gabriel told him with a mockingly indignant tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just makes you sound old.” Sam smiled. A dramatic gasp followed Sam’s words and he could hear Gabriel turn quickly in his seat. A glance at Gabriel saw him with a hand against the middle of his chest, right where his heart laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me!” The words matched his pained expression, though there was a twinkle in his eyes. A snort came from Sam unbidden. He rolled his eyes without replying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everyday Superhero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam checked the clock on the dashboard. He’d been driving for two hours, and somehow the tape had only started to repeat probably thirty minutes ago. He would be impressed with how many songs Smash Mouth seemed to have, if not for his slight desire to scream and tear his hair out. The beginning of what he knew to be ‘I’m A Believer’- </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks, Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>- started. Gabriel belted out the song along with the lead singer. How Gabriel hadn’t gone hoarse yet with the singing, Sam didn’t know. Movement caught Sam’s eye as the chorus started, and he turned slightly to see Gabriel point at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then I saw his face! Now I’m a believer!” Gabriel sang, and Sam had little doubt that it wasn’t directed at him. The warmth pooled in his gut again, but this time it also threatened to show up on his face. He hardened his gaze on the road, willing it to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Samshine, what’s wrong?” Gabriel cooed and turned the music down slightly. “You’re glaring at the road. Look kinda constipated.” Sam turned to him for long enough to give him a bitch face. He was met with a smirk, and it caused him to grumble in slightly renewed annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we listen to something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Gabriel chirped and changed the song. The beginning notes to Heat of the Moment started to fill the car, and Sam suddenly realized he hadn’t paid that much attention to it the first time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This- this isn’t Asia,” Sam whispered as the singer started. Dean would likely have a conniption if he tried to play a cover of an Asia song in the Impala. Even though the cover didn’t sound bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Gabriel drew out the word and popped the ‘p’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Sam frowned. For a moment he was disappointed the display didn’t show the artist or song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NSP,” Gabriel happily replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Sam looked at Gabriel from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ninja Sex Party,” Gabriel answered, cheeky grin back as he waggled his eyebrows. Sam could feel his face start to reheat at the suggestion in Gabriel’s look. He turned fully back to the road, hoping Gabriel hadn’t caught it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have both versions,” Sam said with a bit of disbelief as the cover faded out and the first few notes of the original started to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Gabriel said, giving him an affronted look. “I couldn’t just ignore the awesomeness of Asia and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sam sighed, a hint of fondness lacing the annoyed tone. A pleased nod was Gabriel’s only response as he started to sing along with the music again, belting out the Asia lyrics with feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten songs later and Sam wasn't quite sure how he felt about Smash Mouth anymore. In the time he'd been in the car with Gabriel he felt like he's gone through something similar to the stages of grief. Though, with the music it was more of ‘not caring’ to ‘kinda despising’ and finally to ‘begrudging acceptance’ then the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> stages of grief. Maybe Sam was being a bit dramatic, but after almost three hours in a car with Gabriel and the tape, he thought he deserved to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally his saviour came. Oddly enough, the saviour was Gabriel who had also been the one to start the torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stop? I have to pee.” Gabriel paused for a second, face scrunched slightly, before continuing, “And I think my butt’s falling asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes left the intersection where the car was stopped at a stop sign to look fully at Gabriel. “... I didn’t need to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I think it is,” Gabriel said with a frown as he squirmed on the seat. Sam ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But yeah, I could use a break.” The road was clear so Sam got the car moving again, eyes now searching the roadside for a rest stop. It was a few miles before Gabriel spotted the rest area sign. With a happy little smile Sam pulled into the place. He had barely stopped the car before the passenger door swung open and Gabriel jumped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is good to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>outta there</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gabriel exclaimed and stretched his arms up above his head, moving his back a little with the motion. His shirt slid up as well and Sam had to avert his gaze before he stared at the little strip of skin between shirt and jean for too long. “Not that I dislike your driving, you’re awesome kiddo. I’d ride that all day,” Sam ignored the intense heat that suddenly roared through his body and out his cheeks as Gabriel winked before going serious, “but I hate being in a cramped space for too long.” Sam nodded in understanding and then Gabriel was off, running across the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should meet back up in fifteen minutes!” Sam yelled across the way to Gabriel. A quick thumbs up was all he got to confirm he had even been heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixteen minutes later saw Sam leaning against the car with the sandwich materials he had packed for the trip out and on the trunk. Sam glanced at his watch once more to be sure it had been fifteen minutes. It had, and though Gabriel was only a minute late he worried. A lifetime with Dean had made him wary of missed deadlines. Another minute passed before he pushed off the side of the car to go look for Gabriel. His feet wandered absently as he looked around. Called his name in the bathroom with no answer. No sight of him where they kept the snacks. Just kids and pets running around the grass outside. Finally he made his way to the place behind the bathrooms. The place that should be empty, but there wasn't really any other place to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Sam called out once again as he rounded the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight around that corner made his entire stomach drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was Gabriel, back against the cold stone of the building. Two larger men stood in front of him with red fists. From just a glance he knew the red was Gabriel's blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabe.” The name was soft, unbidden, and still loud enough for all three men to hear him. Three bodies turned around, but only one caught his attention. Gabriel’s face was covered in blood, one eye already black, lips cracked. He smirked at Sam and a flash of calm soared through his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sammy.” Gabriel's voice was rough, but not broken. Sam wondered if he had screamed. If he had, Sam hadn’t heard it. Or the assholes that were beating him up kept him from screaming. That thought made his blood run cold and icy; a liquid rage of nitrogen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the two men took a singular step back from Gabriel. They had the appearance of bodybuilders; thick necks, broad shoulders, meaty arms that bulged the short sleeves of their shirts. On instinct, Sam widened and slightly lowered his stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you beating someone up in the back of a rest stop?” Sam asked them, incredulous. Out of all the places he would imagine to find people beating up on someone else, this didn’t even make his top thirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was mocking us,” the one guy, deep red shirt and green beanie- even with the blue jeans he looked like Christmas, said in a deep voice with the tone of a toddler as he pointed back at Gabriel. Sam looked over to Gabriel, who gave him a shy grin and shrug. He glared at him with a long suffering sigh. Something that should have only been accomplished by years of acquaintance, but being locked in a car with the man with golden hair for hours felt like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I know the appeal of punching him. I've almost done it a couple of times,” Sam told them and ignored the weak ‘hey’ that came from Gabriel, “But back away from the dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Gabriel pouted before making a pained noise as the man who had stayed with him slammed him into the brick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” he smiled at Sam, and Sam didn’t think he liked that crooked smile. His brain took a moment to catalogue the guy, his dad’s training still running through his blood. He was wearing a purple shirt with cargo shorts, and bright orange socks peeking out of shoes with velcro on them- he looked like a dad with shitty fashion sense. Suddenly he had a good idea of why Gabriel had mocked them. And he couldn’t say that he blamed them, because he probably would’ve done the same. Even if he knew better than to say it out loud. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fight, though. So I’ll be willing to trade him in for you.” The dad guy let Gabriel go, and Sam unconsciously moved forward as Gabriel slumped down to the dead grass. His Christmas buddy rolled his eyes as Dad cracked his knuckles and neck in a display of might. A barely repressed sigh almost made its way out of Sam at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wanted to spare a moment to yell at his brain for immediately referring to the two men as ‘Christmas’ and ‘Dad’. He also wanted to yell at Dean, because he was sure it was mostly Dean’s fault. Instead he moved back into the fighting position he had been taught at such a young age. Christmas seemed to only be there for his friend, so he would probably leave if Dad was taken out. There was a chance of him becoming protective instead, but from how he had already reacted Sam was willing to risk it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thoughts came quickly, and he moved within seconds of Gabriel’s body hitting the ground. Forward with his right foot as Dad approached, went for his face with his left fist. Faked it and punched his gut with his right instead. Dad made a noise as the air left him and he folded, Sam used it to bring his knee up and into Dad’s nose. Blood spurted from the nose, a crack lightly echoed. A hand went forward to grab Sam’s shirt, but Sam saw it coming and grabbed it instead. Then he spun to just behind him, and moved his arm up his back until he whimpered. But there were two whimpers. He heard two whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his head back to Gabriel. He hadn’t been watching Gabriel and Christmas. Why hadn’t he been watching them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christmas had Gabriel back up and against the wall, and his foot connected to Gabriel’s thigh again as Sam watched. He was saying something as he beat on Gabriel, but Sam didn’t process it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam let go of Dad and kicked him in the back of the knees to ensure he went down. Then he moved to Christmas. Pulled him away from Gabriel by the shoulder and gave him a swift punch to the throat. Christmas fell down, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied both were down, Sam went to Gabriel. He picked him up from where he had slumped back down onto the ground and bent so he could help him walk. When Gabriel limped because of his leg, Sam picked him up bridal style without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam…” Gabriel complained, but Sam barely heard it. His mind had finally fully gone over the fight more and he registered what Christmas had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got my brother hurt, you little shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Part of him wanted to feel bad. Not for beating up Dad, he deserved it, but for Christmas. He knew that, in a similar situation, he’d do the same for Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Sam placed Gabriel next to the car. The sandwich stuff was still out on the trunk, so he quickly put that away and handed Gabriel his sandwich which he immediately started to eat. “You need to be more careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gabriel asked him, voice muffled by the pb and j, and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really got hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on it’s not that bad,” Gabriel dismissed and took another bite of his sandwich. Rationally, Sam knew that was true. Still he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you defend yourself?” Sam frowned at him. Gabriel only shrugged. “I’m serious, Gabriel. Why didn’t you fight back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t,” Gabriel harrumphed and wiped his hands down the front of his jeans, careful of the bruise he knew was already forming on his left leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had to of had a reason,” Sam pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, Sam.” Gabriel opened the passenger door and got in. The door slammed lightly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matters to me,” Sam mumbled with a heavy sigh as he got in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of silence and just sitting there, Sam turned the car on. The cd had started over again, and Everyday Superhero started to play through the car speakers. Before Sam could turn it down, or off- he wasn’t sure, Gabriel turned to him. Batted his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>average, ordinary, everyday superhero,” he told Sam in a bad falsetto voice. Sam snorted before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that gets you out of it,” Sam told him, and Gabriel crossed his arms and slouched in the seat, “Seriously, why didn’t you fight back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel sighed at the question but, looking out the window, he finally answered. “I just don’t like fighting. My older brothers did enough of it growing up to last me a lifetime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Okay,” Sam told him. He could see Gabriel’s expression in the mirror. Not a happy one like he had grown used to, but a more serious, somber one. One of someone who had been through a lot and was simply tired. It wasn’t an expression he liked on Gabriel. No, on Gabriel it was a foreign looking one, but it still looked strangely familiar. Like someone you didn't quite remember had just showed up at your house. It was something he’d rather not see again. So he dropped the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Gabriel turned to look back at him, previous expression gone. Eyebrows now drawn down in confusion. “All that questioning, and that’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Sam nodded. Kept his eyes on the road as he drove out of the rest stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You answered my question,” Sam shrugged. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to keep that sadness from your eyes as much as I can,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ is the thought he keeps to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” And Gabriel turned up the radio, just a notch, before he looked back out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Ninja Sex Party,” Sam started, and Gabriel turned from the window to watch him instead of the greenery that they were passing. “Cover band?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they do mostly original songs, though they do have two cover albums, I just didn’t bring any of them with me. Smash Mouth is my traveling jam,” Gabriel told him with a smile. There was a hum in response, then nothing else. He turned away and placed his head back where it had been propped up on his hand in the open window. Colours passed by as they drove, cars and trees; bushes and houses. His head still hurt slightly from the bruises those assholes from earlier had given him, and he could feel the concern that still radiated off of Sam. Still, he smiled at the memory of Sam beating them up. And at being called ‘Gabe’. No one really called him that. Who would; he had no actual friends and his brothers only used his full name. But he didn’t focus on that. His mind stayed firmly on the feeling of warmth that came with the nickname. The fierceness in which Sam had protected him before turning that same fierceness on him for getting hurt in the first place. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you fight back!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ The answer was easy. There were enough fights in his life growing up, siblings desperate to get him on their side. So he ran and ran, never looking back for anyone but his youngest siblings. Castiel and Samandriel. The only good ones in his opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts trailed Gabriel’s mind as he slowly drifted of, eyes growing heavier with each slow blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he fully fell asleep and his head leaned heavily on his hand, he missed Sam’s lingering gaze. He looked slightly concerned as he watched the shorter man sleep, soft breaths coming from between thin lips and face slack and unburdened by whatever mask he usually wore. For some reason, the thought of Gabriel having to mask himself made him almost sad for the shorter man. But he could understand. God knew he could understand the need to hide. Didn't make him feel any better. Not when this man beside him, a person he'd already associated with such joy, seemed so hardened. It was hard not to wonder what had happened. Why he was like this. What made him tick. But Sam didn't ask. Just let him rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still took awhile for him to stop glancing to the man at his side, and stay focused on the road instead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gabriel listens to Ninja Sex Party. You can't change my mind<br/>Additional note: NSP actually has three cover albums now, though it was only two when I wrote this. They're also an amazing band, Danny's voice is beautiful. You should check them out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She Turns Me On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter I'd mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Sam hissed under his breath when he glanced at his gas gage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Gabriel yawned as he turned away from the window to look at Sam curiously. His head tilted a bit and his eyes squinted in a way that felt familiar, though Sam couldn't play it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t paying attention, so now we’re almost out of gas,” Sam sighed and let his head fall back onto his headrest, though he kept an eye on the stoplight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a gas station up there.” Gabriel pointed forward to where a gas station did indeed stand a few feet away. Sam cringed inwardly at the light that flickered outside the place. It was getting dark, and though he wasn’t afraid of the dark, he didn’t trust what might lurk in it. And that place didn’t seem safe. He told Gabriel as much. “Well, yeah. They have a power issue, but we’re about to have a gas issue. We don’t have much of a choice here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Sam groused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled into the gas station, a bad feeling pooled in Sam’s gut. He knew it was just paranoia and training. But the place had a flickering light, lots of lights that didn’t work, and the only thing that even looked open were the gas pumps. And none of that sat right with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he got out of the car to pump gas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick glance told him that the store was still open, even if it looked closed with only the bare minimum of lights being on. Despite the feeling in his gut, he decided to go inside to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me some skittles and a coke while you’re in there!” Gabriel’s voice caused Sam to flinch slightly. He took a breath before flashing Gabriel a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to reach the store, it was only a few feet from the pumps. The singular light in the parking lot kept time like a clock with it’s flicker. Flicker. Flicker. An owl hooted in the woods that bordered the asphalt. Other than that, all was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun continued to lower. Purple darkened the sky as orange washed over the grass. Clouds hung overhead, and Sam knew they’d likely block the stars in this area later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bell over the door that dinged, an alert to whoever might be inside that he’d entered. A petite woman with blonde hair barely looked up from her phone to acknowledge him. That was fine with him, though. It felt like a smidgen of normalcy in the dark, supernatural world the gas station seemed to create for itself. He grabbed Gabriel’s stuff and a bottle of water without any further interaction, if that’s what that could’ve been classified as, then went to the counter. As the woman rang up his purchases and gas, he looked around behind him. Something felt off about the place, but he was sure it was just the atmosphere messing with him. Anyone in a gas station store with only- he glanced to the ceiling to count the lights- three working lights would develop a bad feeling. The woman cleared her throat and handed him his change with a roll of her eyes at his awkward ‘I’m sorry’ smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went to leave, something caught his eye. There was a weird alcove type hallway without any lights that led to the restrooms. And something moved inside it. Training kicked in, and he dropped into a small crouch- enough to be down from a normal view but not too much that he’s suspicious- and walked toward the hallway. He looked up and down the hallway, but the only sign anyone had been there was a light under the men’s bathroom door. With a scoff he walked away and out of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made it a few steps out the door when the bell jingled a second time. But there was no one else in the store, other than the clerk. And he knew she wouldn’t follow him outside. Before he really had time to contemplate it, a hand grabbed his shoulder and twisted him to slam him into the wall. It pushed the air from his lungs in a large exhale, and he involuntarily flinched when his head hit the hard plaster. When he opened his eyes the person’s face was right in front of him, brown eyes too close and breath foul. Before he could say anything the man reached forward to riffle through his pockets. Sam tried to move, but the man had an arm pressed sharply against his chest. That surprised Sam. Not the measure to keep him pinned, but that this man could keep him pinned. Few could accomplish that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dick!” Sam heard a shout from behind him, accompanied by running feet. He didn’t need to look to know who that voice belonged to. Gabriel. “How about you pick on someone your own size?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man barely pulled off to look behind him, and despite himself Sam rolled his eyes. Beside the phrase being a cliche, Gabriel was short. In no universe would he be considered this man’s ‘size’. Apparently the man agreed with him, because he snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what, that s’possed to be you, pipsqueak?” the man asked, voice a deep rumble like gravel through a woodchipper. Sam moved his head to watch over the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Gabriel asked. He folded his arms in front of his chest and splayed his feet out to ground himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, please,” Sam said past the arm against his chest. It hurt to speak, the arm likely pressed down on his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should listen to your boyfriend, pipsqueak,” the man ground out, and Gabriel smirked. Actually smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I never listened to anybody before. Why would I start now?” And Gabriel let his arms swing to his sides, rolled his shoulders, and brought his hands back up in a ‘come get me’ gesture. The man sneered and popped his neck. He punched Sam hard in the gut before he let him go. Sam barely kept himself from sliding down that wall. Gabriel’s eyes flashed at that. “Don’t touch him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” the man scoffed. Punched Sam again, this time in the side of his face. His ring split Sam’s lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had barely turned before he was also punched in the face. Sam heard a crack and the man's hands flew to his nose, blood leaking out from under his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little bitch,” the man growled out, words muffled by his broken nose. When he went to punch Gabriel back, blood flew off his hand and splattered the asphalt. He missed the first punch, but the second landed on Gabriel’s shoulder and the force of it had him reeling back. The third punch the man threw his way he caught. “What?” He was surprised, and his eyes grew wide as Gabriel flipped him around and smashed him into the wall- face first. His arm was forced up to the small of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now apologize to my friend, and don't you dare try this ever again,” Gabriel growled in his ear. His voice was a serious fury that Sam hadn't heard, and if he was being honest with himself the tone sent a shiver of fear down his own spine. He could go his whole life without hearing it again. The man whimpered under him, but didn't say anything and Gabriel moved his arm further up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, fine! Fuck- fine!” The man called out, “I'm sorry, Jesus, I'm sorry for trying to rob you! Holy shit, just let me go!” And Gabriel removed him from the wall and pushed him away. His shoulders remained straight, posture tense, as he watched the man go. A hiss escaped Sam as the excitement wore off. Gabriel glanced back at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face throbbed with each beat if his heart, and he grimaced. Let himself slide down to the pavement below with a puff of breath. Gabriel was at his side in an instant, all frantic energy. Hands fluttered around him, not quite sure what to do. “Are you okay?” The words were worried and Sam smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he assured him and went to push himself off the ground. He only made it to his knees, the gut punch from earlier still hurting and his head still swimming. Almost immediately Gabriel was under Sam’s left shoulder to help him up. Together they made it back to the car, the two of them awkwardly wobbling the whole way. Gabriel placed him gently in the passenger seat and helped him buckle his belt before he got in on the driver’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was that about being careful?” Gabriel snarked as he started the car, but Sam could still hear the underlying layer of worry. Sam smiled, it had been a while since someone had worried about him and he couldn't remember a time when someone other than Dean had worried about him. Part of him felt bad, he really didn't want Gabriel to worry, but then he really couldn't deny the heat it caused in his chest. He placed his hand over top the hand Gabriel had laid on the center console, causing Gabriel to loom over at him. The worry was etched clearly in the lines of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine, Gabe.” Sam smiled reassuringly at him. It took a moment, but Gabriel smiled back. Sam squeezed the smaller hand he held in his left before he pulled away. But after Gabriel started the car, he immediately reached back over and interlaced his fingers with Sam’s. He sent a questioning look that Sam met with a smile. Barely a second passed before it was returned, and they were driving back to the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asia’s version of Heat of the Moment began playing and Gabriel squeezed his hand before belting out the lyrics. With a laugh, Sam joined him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point Sam passed out. When he woke up, the night had gotten dark. They passed the shadows of trees and long stretches of empty fields that seemed to follow them for miles. A few house silhouettes popped up here and there, but for the most part this area of the country felt largely unpopulated. Then again, they were sticking to the back roads as much as was possible. Another field passed them, slower this time. Lights flickered against the blackness. The car stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Sam turned away from the window in confusion. He couldn't keep his body from tensing up. Even after everything, this was still mostly a stranger who had just stopped his car next to a field. The Dean in the back of his head told him its be the perfect place to kill him. Which would be just great. Gabriel had lured him into a false sense of security, just to off him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned the car off. “Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His brain told him, but his mouth acted independently. “Yes.” Gabriel smiled, and Sam's heart soared. His brain yelled at him, Dean scolded him for following this person so easily. He hushed both. Something in him told him Gabriel could be trusted. Especially if trusting him got him to give him that true, shining smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come on,” Gabriel told him through his now open door. He must have gotten out and walked over while Sam was lost in his thoughts. A hand reached down to Sam, and he took it without a thought. Gabriel pulled him up with a strength that would have surprised him, if not for earlier. The man that had tried to mug him was strong. Very strong. Yet Gabriel had seemed to take him down so easily, coming out with barely a scratch. It made Sam wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Gabriel looked back at him, eyebrow crooked and easy smile still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Nevermind.” Sam smiled back. He couldn't bring it up right now. Not while Gabriel was so happy. With a small tilt of his head, Gabriel shrugged and turned back around to continue pulling Sam toward the middle of the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got there, he paused and made Sam stand to the side. Curious, he stayed there and watched as Gabriel moved to unfold the blankets he had dropped over his arm. Sam didn't notice those earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take those from my car?” Sam asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Gabriel drew the word out teasingly, mischievous glint in his eyes, “You don't mind, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sam shook his head. “So what are we doing out here?” He gestured around them, at the field of tall grass surrounding them and the fireflies pulsing their lights around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we're doing?” Gabriel asked as he retook his hand to led him to the nest of blankets he'd created. Which, with only three blankets, admittedly wasn't much of a nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we watching the fireflies?” Sam asked, tone bordering dangerously on fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Gabriel smiled up at him before he used the hold he still had on Sam’s left hand to pull him down next to him. “Tell the kid what he won.” Sam rolled his eyes at his antics but got comfortable. He leaned back on his hands and looked around them. Everywhere he looked, fireflies lit up the air and grass. This was something he hadn't seen since he was a teen, traveling with Dean. It filled him with nostalgia, and his smile was content. Then Gabriel mumbled under his breath. “Though, they're actually lightning bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sam glanced over at him, eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called them fireflies. They're lightning bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they're not.” Sam sat up with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are,” Gabriel said with a decisive nod, like that was supposed to get Sam to agree. “It's not my fault you weren't taught the correct term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Sam bitchfaced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren't taught the correct term. They're fireflies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightning bugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireflies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightning bugs.” Gabriel frowned, face now set. Sam had seen that look on Dean’s face enough to know Gabriel was determined to win this. Unlucky for him, Sam had plenty of practice winning against Dean growing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're fireflies,” Sam said, and brought out what Dean called the ‘puppy eyes’. Was it cheating? Most certainly. Was that going to stop him? No way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Gabriel laughed and waved his hand, “Put those away, I'll let you live with being wrong.” Sam blinked in surprise. He thought they had won him this. “What's wrong, Samshine? Surprised they didn't work fully on me?” Gabriel smirked knowingly. “I'll admit, it's hard to not just fully cave. You're good with those, they're likely dangerous weapons. But I have an advantage. I grew up with two younger siblings who did it often. So it's not gonna work on me, bucko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gasped dramatically, which caused Gabriel to huff out a laugh. “My secret weapon! How else am I ever gonna win against you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're smart, I’m sure you'll think of something else,” Gabriel said and waggled his eyebrows. Sam looked away as a blush crawled up his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're still fireflies,” Sam mumbled, now watching a group to his left. Their flickering was almost soothing, even if part of him wanted to chase after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks,” Gabriel replied. For a second the presence at Sam’s side disappeared, only for it to return in front of him. Gabriel was holding his hand out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going now?” Sam asked as he took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to piss, figured I'd take you with.” Gabriel smirked at him again, and Sam leveled him with another bitchface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Gabe,” he asked, not really a question and tone flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna catch some lightning bugs. And I know you do, too,.” He smiled and pulled Sam to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Sam sighed, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face. Gabriel brightened in response, eyes shining. For a second Sam watched those eyes, How the night and the lights going off around them affected the gold. It was beautiful, Sam wouldn't deny that, how they turned to a dark honey yet with ever flash that dared to get close enough, they lit up golden with a borrowed fire. Then Gabriel blinked with a frown, and it was over. Sam mentally shook himself. “We going or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled again and nodded. Next thing Sam knew, he was being pulled around the field before the hand in his suddenly vanished completely. He had run ahead a short distance before crouching down like he would sneak up on the fireflies. Each time a light blinked on, Gabriel would jump and run toward it, spinning around to try and catch the insect. Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the shorter man’s antics. Still, even if they were funny Sam had to admit they were effective. When they joined back together to release the fireflies they had trapped in their hands, Sam only had five while Gabriel had to have at least twelve. They watched them fly away, blinking, from their outstretched palms in childlike awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How'd you catch so many?” Sam turned to Gabriel as a few lingering fireflies walked up Gabriel’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna be let in on the secret?” Gabriel whispered to him, mock seriousness in his voice. Sam rolled his eyes but nodded. Yes, he did want to know. “Many moons ago, I caught a magical lightning bug that taught me their language. Now all I have to do is ask and they come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave him his ‘seriously, why do I even try’ look, but Gabriel laughed and waved it away. “Watch and learn, kiddo.” Then he brought his arm up close to whisper something unintelligible to the fireflies still lingering on his arm. Within five seconds of Gabriel straightening back up, all of them had flown away. Gabriel turned to him to smile, an ‘I told you so’ lighting up his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was just a coincidence,” Sam said when he finally closed his mouth and regained his speech. The corner of Gabriel’s mouth went up further into what was becoming a very familiar smirk, and he popped his eyebrows. That garnered another frown from Sam as he shook his head in disbelief. But Gabriel ignored it and took his hand to led him back to the blanket. This time when they sat down, neither removed their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet on those blankets as they stared up at the twinkling stars above. This was a good area to stargaze. The night was clear, and they were far from streetlights and other forms of artificial light. Closest building was a dark house further up the property. Bright stars seemed to stretch endlessly above them, numerous constellations made up of far too many pinpricks of light to name. Next to Sam sat Gabriel, his thumb absently rubbing over the scar in the palm of Sam’s left hand as he whispered. His voice was low and soothing as he told the stories of the constellations. Even if Sam knew half of them weren’t true or correct, he listened silently and simply let Gabriel’s voice wash over him. Absently he thinks that he wouldn't mind listening to it everyday. Hearing it tell him stories as they wind down from the day and get ready to sleep. For a while his thoughts simply drifted between the warmth of Gabriel beside him and the stars above him as time seemed to still to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, some people used to think the stars were just moon bugs, caught up in the sky,” Gabriel said and it caused Sam to pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, confused, and turned to look at Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people thought the stars were moon bugs,” Gabriel repeated as he also turned to look at Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I got that. What the hell are moon bugs?” Sam narrowed his eyes at him, brow furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightning bugs. We couldn’t agree on a name, so I figured I’d use a different one.” Gabriel shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moon bugs?” Sam arched a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire devils. Golden sparkler. Big dipper. Blinkie. Moon bugs.” Gabriel nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sam shook his head and turned away from him, mumbling under his breath, “You’re a golden sparkler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a minute before, “What did you just call me?” Gabriel sat up and looked at Sam curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A golden sparkler,” Sam repeated quietly after some hesitation. Gabriel frowned at him, something close to affection in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Gabriel lay back down. “So, Ildflue were-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are Ildflue?” Sam interrupted him, butchering the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norwegian for lightning bug,” Gabriel said simply, almost like it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm a connoisseur of the weird and vaguely useless.” Gabriel shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaguely?” Sam raised an amused eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know when you’ll need random knowledge,” Gabriel defended himself and Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll be sure to call you if I ever get threatened by Alex Trebek.” His words were teasing, and they got Gabriel to smile softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better, I’d love to get on that show,” Gabriel whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’d do great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah.” Gabriel agreed. “I’d knock their socks off with my extensive knowledge.” Sam hummed in acknowledgment before snuggling deeper into the blankets. His eyes suddenly started to feel heavy as they lay there. With the exception of a few crickets chirping in the close distance, it was quiet again. The stars hung above them, bright and large. Gabriel’s hand was in his, thumb tracing his scar again, an odd comfort when he considered they’d only known each other for about two days now. A summer breeze ruffled the grass around them and he yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something he definitely could get used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samshine,” Gabriel whispered and pushed on Sam’s shoulder. He blinked his eyes back open, and moved his head from its place on Gabriel’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When had that happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just as he opened his mouth to ask how long he’d been asleep, Gabriel placed his hand over his mouth and shushed him. “We may be in trouble, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned at him. It was still dark, light barely creeping over the horizon. Before he could ask what he meant, a gun fired, scaring birds out of the nearby trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you kids are out there! Get off my property!” A shout in a thick accent came from up near the house, and they both glanced at each other with wide eyes. As one they jumped up from the blankets and ran for the car. Dew wet the bottoms of their jeans and tiny insects moved from their path. They hopped over a low, old looking wooden fence. In the corner of his eye, Sam spotted a white sign with big, red letters: Private Property. If he didn’t currently feel like he was running for his life, he would’ve stopped right there and laughed. Instead he just kept running, following Gabriel to where he had parked the car. When they got back to it, Sam slid over the hood and into the driver’s seat. Once seated, they paused for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you not see the ‘private property’ sign?” Sam laughed, breathless. His head flopped back on his seat and he turned it just enough to see Gabriel. Gabriel’s cheeks were rosy from the exertion and his hair was ruffled from the run, a singular strand laying in his face. Part of him wanted to reach out and push that strand back behind Gabriel's ear, but he held himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was distracted by the lightning bugs,” Gabriel pouted, though a laugh escaped him immediately after. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy following you and making sure I didn’t trip on anything.” Sam shrugged. An almost sobering silence followed before they both burst out into fits of laughter. It was a while before either of them was able to calm back down. When they did, Sam realized they were missing something. “Shit! The blankets!” Sam looked back when a second shot rang through the air. A man waving a shotgun appeared in the back window, and he glanced quickly at Gabriel, who laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's too late for them! Go, go, go!” Gabriel frantically waved his hands forward and bounced in his seat. Sam couldn't help the smile that formed as he quickly turned the keys in the ignition and floored it. Gabriel let out a ‘whoop’ as the car jerked forward, and Sam responded with one of his own as well as another laugh. His dimples showed as his smile grew, and Gabriel felt his insides flutter as ‘She Turns Me On’ blasted from the car radio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>